Jimmy TwoShoes: The Big Baby Adventure
by InTheNightlight
Summary: While at Heloise's lab, Jimmy accidentally turns Heloise into a baby! With Lucius, the only person who can help, out of town, Jimmy is forced to act as Heloise's babysitter until he figures out how to fix this problem. SOME ROMANCE.


Jimmy Two-Shoes is © to Teletoon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Another boring day in Miseryville. Heloise was working on her latest project, something that would annoy Lucius to no end.

Suddenly…

BAM! The door opened and in stepped the only person she didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. Jimmy Two-Shoes.

"Hiya, Heloise! Whatcha up to?" Jimmy asked, peering over her shoulder.

"Making the next step in technology." She said, setting down the power tools.

"What is it?" Jimmy grinned.

Heloise sighed. "It's a ray that turns things into baby form. If it makes everyone a baby, then Lucius will be quiet for ONCE if you use it on him."

"So you mean if I press this button and aim it at someone, THEY'LL be a baby?" Jimmy asked and picked it up.

"Yeah."

"Ah-hawesome!" He pointed the laser at a mirror and prepared to zap himself. He pressed the button and waited for the zap.

Nothing.

"What the? Heloise are you sure that this works?" He looked around, but didn't see anything but Heloise's robe…and a small little girl in it(well, smaller than Heloise). "WHAT?! OH NO! I zapped Heloise!" He kneeled down and asked, "H—Heloise? You can understand what I'm saying right?" He chuckled nervously. Half of him hoped that she was still smart, but the other half hoped she was just a baby. "Heloise?"

"………" Heloise stood silent… "…Goo!" She squeaked.

Jimmy slapped his forehead. "Gosh, what have I done?" He remembered. "Wait! That remote has a reverse button on it! So I can--!" He looked down. He had dropped the remote when he saw Heloise as a baby and it had broken into numerous pieces. "Well, things couldn't get any worse…"

"WWAAAAAAAHAAAHAAHAAAA!" He heard a cry from where Heloise was. He sighed. NOW things couldn't get worse…

LATER…

Jimmy was looking at the Baby-Zapper's blueprint and Heloise was napping. "Man, how does ANYONE understand this? It's in like, gibberish or something!" This was his only clue on what to do in this situation. He sighed and thought.

And thought.

And thought.

And thought more.

…Did I mention he thought?

Until…DING! A light bulb went off in his head. "Lucius is good with things like fixing! I'll ask him!" He picked up a phone and dialed.

"_Hello, this is Lucius Heinous the Seventh—_"

"Hi! Lucy, it's me Jimmy. I was wondering, do you by chance—?"

But Lucius's voice continued. "_I am out of town for the week on vacation on a beach. Call me on my cell…unless it's Two-Shoes calling, in which case, DON'T EVER CALL ME AGAIN!_" Clik! It was a recording!

"Well, I'm out of ideas…" Jimmy sighed and hung up the phone. Suddenly he felt a tug at his leg. He looked down and saw Heloise standing there with a piece of paper with scribbles on it. It was a crude drawing of Jimmy and Heloise stick-figures. "Well, aren't you a little artist!" He smiled, picked her up and put her back in the crib.

"Hmm…Well, until I find out how to change her back to normal, I'm gonna have to take care of her. Just one problem." He said. "I don't know how to take care of a baby girl!"

THE NEXT DAY…

Jimmy was reading some baby-care books and Heloise was using a squeaky hammer to hit her stuffed monkey.

"Okay, according to this, if a child cries, he or she either needs to be fed, changed, or they need a nap. Okay, simple enough to remember…Rule 2, don't let children ages of 3 and under near small objects that fit in their mouths. They could suffocate. 'Kay, that's easy."

While Jimmy was reading, Heloise has lost interest in pounding the toy and had crawled into the attic.

"Well, got the first three rules down, here on my arm…" He pointed to the rules from the book scrawled on him arm in pen. "And—HELOISE IS GONE!" He looked around and noticed the attic door open. He ran up just in time to see Heloise crawling under a pointy chandelier. "Ah!" Then under a box filled with old steak knives, "EEK!" across a bear trap, "No!" and finally toward a jagged, broken glass window, "YEE!"

Jimmy ran across the attic, telling Heloise to stop. He ran under the chandelier, nearly puncturing his head, the pointy tips just cutting a line in his hair. Then he knocked the knives over, slipped, and the knives missed his head by a millimeter, ran across the bear trap, the trap snapping shut on his shoe, and finally catching Heloise just before she got to the window.

"Whew, THAT was close!" He turned to Heloise. "What's wrong with you?! That was dangerous what you did! You could've been hurt! Namely YOU! That was reckless! That--" He stopped when he saw that the little girl's eyes were big and about to cry. He picked her up. "Hey, come on, cheer up! I didn't mean to snap at you, but you just mean a lot to me and I'd hate to see you hurt. Forgive?" He asked.

Heloise smiled and squeezed his nose.

"Heh heh! Okay, now let go." Heloise just held on and smiled at him. "Uh, okay, seriously, stop…" He chuckled nervously. Still no response except a tight grip and a smile.

"…*sigh!*…"

To be Cont'd…


End file.
